Finding a Cure
by E. 0rchid
Summary: Hearing the promise of an almost guaranteed cure with no strings attached Ranma set off to regain his manhood with a certain buxom Amazon. Unfortunately things don't go as planned and they end up in Japan's distant past. Crossover Princess Mononoke.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ , nor do I own Princess Mononoke. Both of them belong to their respective copyright holders.

**Finding a Cure**

**Chapter 1: Accidents Happen**

**Jusenkyo Springs**

"It should be around here somewhere," a young man donning a red cloth sleeveless Chinese shirt, and a pair of loose black kung fu pants muttered to himself as he reached the summit atop a giant sea green hill. Looking out over the now empty springs, which had once been filled with cursed water and still had bamboo poles sticking out of them, the young man brought a hand up atop his brow in order to shield his cobalt blue eyes from the bright sunlight above.

"Old ghoul, she'd better not have been lyin' to me," the young man muttered to himself as he brushed back his long ponytail when a gentle breeze whipped it up in front of his face. "She said there should be one spring that couldn't have been drained out, but so far all the ones I've seen looked pretty empty," he said to himself as hefted a large brown daypack onto his shoulders and bounded down the hill at a seemingly impossible speed.

Leaping off of the hill at the last second the young man landed on his feet with practiced elegance before he looked over the springs once more. 'Jeez, I ain't seeing a damn thing,' the young man thought to himself with a frown as he heard someone quickly approaching behind him.

"Airen! Why you no wait for Shampoo!? You promise Great-grandmother that you spend time with Shampoo once you got information on sacred spring," a young woman with long flowing violet hair squawked indignantly as she stalked up to the young man while aiming a fierce glare at the him through her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We're spendin' time now ain't we," the young man replied with a shrug and an exasperated sigh which only served to infuriate the young woman even more.

"Ranma forget, Shampoo only one who can call on power of sacred spring," the young woman stated with a feral smirk as she noticed the boy grimace upon hearing her words. Dusting off a few bits of grass from her red and yellow Chinese dress, which hugged her curvatious form and flattered every aspect of her voluptuous body, she then brushed past Ranma with haughty "hmph".

Ranma could only grit his teeth in response as he followed behind the Chinese Amazon. 'Oh don't worry, I remember,' Ranma thought to himself with a scowl as he recounted the events that lead to his return to Junsekyo.

**Flashback**

"Hey old ghoul where are ya'!?" a Ranma bellowed, donning a blue Chinese style shirt instead of red, as he walked into a small restaurant only to find the person he was looking for sitting at a polished wooden table calmly sipping a cup of hot tea.

He approached the shriveled mummy looking woman, who was donning her usual green robe, with long grey hair that extended far beyond the length of her short body and stared down intently at her.

"There ya' are you old-" Ranma started with a smirk before he was cracked on the head by a sturdy wooden cane.

"It would be wise for you to remember you manners in my presence son-in-law. After all, I'm the one who knows of a power that can cure your curse for good," the Amazon matriarch stated calmly as she retracted her cane and went back to peacefully sipping her tea.

"Whatever," Ranma grumbled with a scowl as he nursed the bump swelling up on top of his head. "Anyway, what's this cure Shampoo told me about, and what's the catch?" Ranma inquired with a frown as he folded his arms over his chest trying to look intimidating.

"I will answer your questions, but first allow me to ask one of my own," the old woman answered evenly.

"Go ahead, shoot," Ranma replied as he stared down at the woman.

"Is it true that the marriage ceremony between you and the youngest Tendo was not completed?" she asked as she set down her tea and looked up at Ranma with her large eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ranma responded not liking where the conversation was going.

"Well then it seems that something can actually be gained for both parties," Cologne muttered to herself with a small ghastly smile forming on her thin wrinkled lips. "Well then I will make a deal with you son-in-law. I will tell you how to remove your curse, but in return you must also do something for me," Cologne said as she waited to see what Ranma's reaction would be.

"Is it full proof?" Ranma asked as he cocked an eyebrow and continued looking down at the old woman skeptically.

"Not exactly, but there is a greater chance of it succeeding then failing," the matriarch answered evenly as she turned toward the kitchen and signaled for someone to come out with a wave of her hand. "I will have Shampoo lead you to the spring which is said to have the power to cure all Jusenkyo curses, but in return you must allow her to accompany you. You must also spend sometime with her, for it will be she who will activate the power of the spring and I doubt she'll be willing to help someone who shuns her."

"Why can't I just do it myself?" Ranma asked, completely ignoring the elder's last comment, as he cocked an eyebrow once more.

"Only those of Amazon blood can activate the power sealed with in the spring. Furthermore, only those of my lineage have to power to activate it correctly," Cologne answered sagely. "All I ask of you, son-in-law, is that you simply spend time with my great-granddaughter. I have planned no tricks, and neither has she." As she explained the details Shampoo came out of the kitchen hefting two daypacks and a warm smile as she gazed loving/lustfully at her would be husband.

Ranma considered the Amazon's offer for a moment as he stroked his chin pensively, and ignored the look in Shampoo's eyes because it threatened to make him bolt out of the establishment as fast as his legs would carry him.

"You say that there's a good chance it will work?" Ranma asked and Cologne simply nodded in response. "And all I have to do is spend time with Shampoo, we ain't gotta do nothin' physical and I ain't gotta marry her?" he asked and the matriarch simply nodded in response again.

An uneasy silence blanketed the room for a moment as the Amazon's waited to hear what Ranma's decision would be. Breathing in deeply Ranma then released a tired sigh before shrugging.

"Good, here are your plane tickets. You should arrive there before it gets too late considering the fact that you are leaving this early in the morning," Cologne stated as she handed the raven haired teen a pair of plane tickets.

"Plane tickets?" Ranma questioned as he cocked an eyebrow while staring down at the wrinkled Amazon.

"How else did you plan on getting there? I hope you didn't plan on swimming again," Cologne said as she shook her head and exhaled a tired sigh as Ranma began chuckling nervously. "These are round trip tickets, so you don't have to worry about swimming back either," Cologne said as she collected her cup and hopped onto her cane heading toward the kitchen.

"Take good care of my Great Granddaughter, son-in-law," Cologne said in a foreboding tone as she pushed through the door that led to the kitchen.

After the aged Amazon left the room Ranma was treated to his customary Amazon glomp from the voluptuous violet haired girl.

"Airen, Shampoo so happy you go," Shampoo purred as Ranma tried to pry himself from her vice grip. However something soon clicked as Ranma noticed that no one came to interrupt Shampoo's nuzzling.

"Uh, Shampoo, where's Mousse?" Ranma questioned nervously as he continued to struggle out of the Amazon's grasp.

"Oh, Shampoo tie up Mousse and lock in shop safe. No worry though, he has air hole and Great Grandmother will feed him," Shampoo replied as Ranma finally popped out of her arms and stared at her blankly.

"Oookay…well I guess since he's outta the picture this couldn't be too bad then," Ranma muttered to himself as looked down at the tickets once again.

**End Flashback**

Or so he thought before he found himself glomped left and right by the buxom violet haired girl. "I can't take no more of this," Ranma muttered himself as he corrected the day pack on his shoulders and followed behind Shampoo.

"Little more, Airen, then we be there," Shampoo told Ranma as they weaved in and out through the various spots of vibrant green grass above the empty springs.

"You said that five minutes ago," Ranma muttered as he glared at the Amazon who simply chuckled nervously.

"Shampoo sorry," the young woman replied with an apologetic smile as she turned around and tried to glomp the raven haired teen who simply side-stepped and allowed her to go tumbling down into one of the empty springs.

"Owie," Shampoo moaned as she smacked down into the muddy pit on her stomach. Pushing herself off of the ground she examined her now mud coated outfit and felt the mud on her face and arms starting to drip. It was all the proud warrior could do not to cry due to the fact that the outfit she was wearing was one of her favorites.

"Come on would ya'? I ain't got all day ya' know!" Ranma bellowed down into pit causing Shampoo to snap out of her daze.

Quickly wiping away the mud from her skin the Amazon simply sighed sadly as she turned and leapt out of the pit.

"Well, let's get going," Ranma demanded as Shampoo arrived while frowing down at her ruined outfit once more before she sighed and trudged on.

After a few more minutes of walking they came upon a faintly glowing spring nestled within the innermost section of the springs. There was no pole sticking out of it and the clear blue water seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun above.

Staring down at the spring the duo felt slight warmth build within them, warming their hearts and seemingly bathing them in a sense of calm and peace.

"I guess this is it," Ranma stated faintly as he allowed his mind to adjust to the unusual calm he felt. He did have to admit that it felt rather good, almost as if his worries had been washed away.

"What spring is this by the way?" Ranma inquired as bent down and gazed into the water viewing his own peaceful countenance in it.

"Is spring of drowned Shishigami," Shampoo replied with a small smile as she bent down next to Ranma. "Legend say that long ago Ancient spirit of forest die in Japan, but head float to China. Say that Shishigami-sama's head create spring in order to cure sickness and curses for all Amazons," Shampoo finished as she fished a small beautiful branch with vibrant green leaves from her daypack and set it before the spring.

"What's that supposed to do?" Ranma asked as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is offering to Shishigami-sama; must give to receive," Shampoo stated sagely as she stood up and stepped back from the spring. Ranma did the same and both stared at the plant for a moment. Suddenly the spring started bubbling as if it were alive.

Within seconds sparkling tentacle like shapes formed out of the water before they reached out and gently pulled the plant into the spring.

"Whoa," Ranma commented as he watched the scene, mouth hanging agape and eyes wide. Shampoo simply nodded in response as she gazed upon the sparkling visage with wide eyes as well.

After a moment the spring stopped bubbling and returned to its peaceful state once more.

"Well that was cool, but I think I'm still cursed," Ranma remarked sarcastically as he stared down at the water while Shampoo brushed past him and bent down at the water's edge once again.

"Shampoo no finish yet, great-grandmother say one last thing to do," Shampoo stated as she fished a pocket knife out of her day pack. Frowning slightly she placed the knife to her hand before she drew back and cut it at almost invisible speed. At first the cut look like no more then a small paper cut but after a moment blood began to ooze out of the cut and into the spring causing it to bubble again.

"'kay Airen, you do too," Shampoo said as she turned to face the shocked young man with a warm smile.

"Uh, okay," Ranma answered nervously as he stepped forward and crouched next to Shampoo. "You sure this is gonna work?" Ranma asked as he stared down at the violently bubbling spring. Shampoo only nodded in response.

"Stick out palm," Shampoo demanded in a motherly tone of voice. Ranma slowly complied and she swiftly cut his palm in a similar fashion before grasping it and allowing the blood to drip into the spring causing it to bubble even more violently.

"So what's this supposed to do?" Ranma asked as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion and retraced his hand.

"Shampoo don't know, just follow Great-grandmother's directions," the violet haired girl replied with a shrug as she continued to watch the water bubble. However, as the duo watched, the spring started to shift from blue to a dark green. Suddenly giant bubbles full of some kind of black substance began to come up along with the greens and blues.

"Uh, Shampoo did she say anything like this was supposed to happen," Ranma asked, a hint of worry in his tone, as he furrowed his brow and pulled the Amazon back slightly. Shampoo could only shake her head in response as she eyed the spring with a look of confusion in her eyes.

Suddenly a giant horse head like glob shot out of the spring and seemed to stare at the pair in front of it.

"This can't be good," Ranma muttered with a small frown forming on his lips as he and the Amazon began to back up even further.

"Great-grandmother no say anything about this," Shampoo whispered faintly as she stared at the head wide eyed.

"I'll bet she didn't," Ranma grumbled sarcastically as he started to back up from the spring. 'This cannot be good,' he thought to himself with a frown.

Without warning the head exploded out of the spring as a titan sized body of black and green goop started to form underneath it.

"I think it's time that we started running!" Ranma exclaimed as she grabbed Shampoo by the arm and started sprinting away at a speed most wouldn't even deem humanly possible. 'Stupid old hag! Giving us the wrong information! She's gonna get us killed!' Ranma thought to himself as the Amazon and himself bounded over spring after spring in an attempt to out run the giant beast. Little did he know that Shampoo was currently thinking along the same lines.

'Crazy grandmother. She said that the spring would make Ranma my husband, but instead I'm going to get squashed by some water monster!' she thought to herself with a scowl on her face as she leapt over another spring.

Unfortunately for the two sprinting teens it seemed like the beast from the spring was not about to let them get away as it slumped over, it's body covering the entire area as far as the eye could see, before in came crashing down and the shocked and speechless duo who came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh crap," Ranma muttered wide eyed as the goop fell down toward them. 'Can't anything go my way for once!? I'll be damned if I let swamp thing beat me!' "MOKO TAKABISHA! Ranma bellowed as two giant red energy blast shot forth from his hands and sailed up toward the descending beast.

'Gotcha,' Ranma thought to himself with a confident smile as the ki blast made contact with the beast causing a giant explosion. Waiting for the smoke to clear Ranma decided it would be best to jump through the holes his attack should have made and to run across the beast to safety.

However, as soon as the smoke cleared Ranma and Shampoo gasped upon seeing that the attack had done absolutely no damage.

"Ayie! Airen it no work!" Shampoo cried out in horror as she tried to think of anything they could possibly do to halt the beast descent.

"Impossible," Ranma whispered in a horse voice, eyes wide, before his brow furrowed and he gritted his teeth. 'It can't end like this, I'm the best! There's no way I can lose!' Ranma thought to himself as he continued to fire off ki blast after ki blast at the rapidly descending creature. Unfortunately this proved to be futile and the pair finally resigned themselves to their inevitable fate.

The black, green, and blue goop soon engulfed the pair, as well as anything within the surrounding area, and everything went black as they floated within it before completely disappearing with out a trace.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note: It seems that I just can't stick with one story for some reason (sigh), oh well. Anyway, for those of you wondering, yes this story will take place in the past and in the world of Princess Mononoke.

Okay, as always, please review and feel free to flame!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke nor do I own Ranma 1/2. As stated before, they both belong to their respective copyright holders.

**Finding a Cure**

**Chapter 2: Mark of the Beast**

"Ugh, did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Ranma groaned as he slowly opened his eyes only to be bombarded by painfully bright rays of sunlight streaming through gangly tree branches. "Wow, what did I drink?" he asked himself in a groggy voice as he squinted his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light while clutching his head gently.

Sitting up slowly he felt something springy and damp move underneath his palms causing him to look down with a look of confusion in his cobalt blue eyes. "What the? Grass?" he questioned as he took a look around his current surroundings.

'What am I doing in a forest?' he thought to himself with wide eyes as he gazed upon the giant trees that surrounded him and noted that the forest seemed to be extremely dense with hardly any life growing on the ground level beside the grass.

'Okay, I remember going to the Neko Hanten cause Shampoo said the old ghoul had a cure…' Ranma thought to himself as bits and pieces of yesterdays events played through his mind.

"Un, what hit Shampoo?" the violet haired Amazon inquired as slowly awoke. The girl ended up making the same mistake Ranma did and hissed once the rays of sunlight hit her eyes. "Shampoo drink too much sake last night," she moaned as she slowly pushed herself off the ground and took in her surroundings as well as looking down at her ruined dress.

"AIYE! WHAT SHAMPOO DOING IN FOREST!?" she cried as she whipped her head around looking for anything familiar. "Shampoo drink too too much!" she exclaimed as she looked out the corner of her eye and saw Ranma staring blankly at her.

"OH! Shampoo understand now," Shampoo stated with a devious glint in her eyes as a seductive smile crept onto her lips.

'This can't be good,' Ranma thought to himself with a nervous chuckle as he started to back away from the Amazon.

"Airen bring Shampoo out to forest to have his way with her. That explain why Shampoo's dress so dirty," the Amazon said as she pounced on a sputtering Ranma and glomped him so tightly that his face started to turn blue. "Shampoo finally got Airen! Shampoo beat all other stupid girls!" Shampoo exclaimed joyously before she was forcefully pried off the gasping young man.

"No you don't and we didn't do anything! Don't you remember yesterday at all?" Ranma asked as he took several deep breaths.

Immediately shaking off the sense of rejection she felt, Shampoo then brought a finger up to her chin and looked as though she was contemplating something. "Let see, Shampoo remember going to curse springs with Airen. Remember offering, but after that all is blank," Shampoo said with a shrug of her shoulders as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Yeah…that's all I remember too," Ranma said as he took another look around. "Well either way, I'd say it's 'bout time we got outta this forest," Ranma said as he hefted his daypack over his shoulder and started heading in some random direction hopping that it would lead out of the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh, Airen, Shampoo think we lost," Shampoo commented with a hint of worry in her voice as she noticed that the forest had gotten significantly denser.

"Nah, we're okay. We just gotta keep headin' straight. Me and pop used to get lost in the woods all the time. Just keep headin' straight and we'll be outta here in no time," Ranma said as he waved a hand dismissively and continued to head straight.

"Whatever Airen says," Shampoo replied with an exasperated sigh. 'I already know men don't have any sense of direction,' she thought to herself with a frown, 'It's too bad that we can't simply…!'

"Airen! Shampoo have great idea!" Shampoo exclaimed as ran up beside the young man with a grin on her face.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ranma asked as he noticed Shampoo's smile widen.

"Why we no jump on top of trees and look for way out?" Shampoo asked as she turned and started leaping up one of the giant trees.

"That is a good idea…why ain't I think of that?" Ranma thought to himself with a frown as he followed suit behind Shampoo. Upon reaching the top of the tree they scanned the surrounding area only to find themselves completely lost with no hint of civilization in sight.

"What the? Shouldn't there be a city or sumthin'?" Ranma questioned as he furrowed his brow scanned the area only to note that it was green as far as the eye could see.

"Airen look!" Shampoo exclaimed drawing Ranma's attention toward a large clearing that he seemed to have overlooked.

"What is that? It looks like a village," Ranma stated as he raised a hand to his brow in order to shield his eyes from the sun in order to get a better look. Looking at the clearing he noticed there were several large straw and wooden huts with small outpost just beyond the edge of the village. "Well it looks like we've found somewhere to at least ask for some directions," Ranma mumbled as he started to leap from tree to tree toward the village.

"Airen wait for Shampoo!" Shampoo called out as she chased after the boy who was moving at an incredible pace. Of course Ranma didn't hear her as he continued at the same pace.

'All I need to do is find out where I am and then I'm heading back to Japan,' Ranma thought to himself with a frown. 'Stupid old ghoul, there ain't no cure. She musta been planning something, but I guess Shampoo couldn't go through with it or sumthin'. Although I don't believe that for a second, so I'd better watch her,' Ranma continued to think to himself as he leapt onto tree branch only to have it shatter upon contact.

"WHOA!" he cried out in shock as he plummeted down toward the forest floor.

"Airen!" Shampoo cried out as she leapt down to the forest floor with him.

"THUD!" "Ow, ow, ow," Ranma moaned as he rubbed his sore rump. "What the hell," he hissed as he glared up at the rotting tree. For a minute he wondered why his danger sense had not picked up on anything, but then he realized nothing within the surrounding area had any ki flowing through it.

"Airen you okay?" Shampoo asked as she ran up the young man who was currently pushing himself off of the ground with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grumbled as he took a look around to see where he had landed, and if it was anywhere near the village. However, as he looked around he noticed that the tree was not the only thing rotting in this section of the forest.

"What the heck?" he questioned as he noticed the rest of the rotting trees that had either been knocked over or looked ready to snap and fall over at any moment. The grass was dead and black and there were giant pig like foot prints scorched into the ground were sections of grass were missing.

"Airen, Shampoo think it be good if we got out of here," Shampoo commented with a frown as she stared toward a long path full of decay leading toward the village they were headed to.

"Yeah, we better get going. I want to make it home in time for dinner," Ranma replied as he brushed off his pants, completely oblivious to source of Shampoo's concern as he leapt a top the trees again and started heading toward the village once again.

"Airen wait! No go that way!" Shampoo called out, but by then it was too late. Releasing an exasperated sigh Shampoo followed after the young man, leery of the path they were taking.

'Man I hope I get home by dinner. I'm starting to miss Kasumi's cooking already, and the later it gets the less chance that well be able to get an early flight back,' Ranma thought to himself as he licked his lips hungrily. After reaching the last tree at the edge of the village Ranma leapt down onto a stone wall a gazed toward the village with a smile forming on his lips.

"Well, time to get this over with and go home," he said to himself as he heard Shampoo land behind him.

"Airen, Shampoo no think it a good idea to go much further. Shampoo have a bad feeling about this," Shampoo commented as the pair walked down the stone path.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked as he looked around noting that his danger sense was picking up a faint hint of something approaching. "Hm, you're right, but I don't think we have anything to worry about. After all I'm the best martial artist in the world!" Ranma declared boastfully as he puffed out his chest and continued walking.

"Shampoo not sure," Shampoo mumbled as she cast a worried glance toward to decaying clearing that they had just gotten away from. 'Although it is unbecoming of a warrior such as myself to show fear, somehow I have feeling that this fear is justified,' Shampoo thought to herself with a frown forming on her lips.

Meanwhile Ranma was licking his lips as he thought of what Kasumi might be cooking that night. 'I wonder, maybe she'll make something new. Knowing Kasumi it'll still be delicious no matter what she makes,' he thought to himself as he once again licked his lips. Unfortunately he was so lost in his fantasy world that he couldn't hear the cries of a warning being shouted from an elderly man with a long grey beard from atop one of the outpost leading into the village.

"You kids need to get out of the way! A demon is coming!" the man shouted in vain as he noticed that the duo couldn't hear a word he was saying. "Damn it!" he hissed as he straightened up his red and blue trimmed gi, as well as his straw hood before he grabbed a wooden long bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Gisan did you see it?" a voice called from behind the elderly man causing him to almost jump six feet off the ground. Whipping around he came face to face with a handsome young man donning a light blue gi with navy trim, a pair tan cloth pants, a pair navy blue cloth shin guards, and a pair brown straw sandals. His dark brown hair was done up in bun and his grey blue eyes were full of concern.

"Prince Ashitaka!" the Gisan exclaimed before allowing himself to calm down a bit. "Yes, whatever it is it isn't human and it's headed straight toward the village. But there is also a pair of youngsters in its path!" Gisan exclaimed as he pointed to the hapless duo walking through the tall grass toward the outpost.

"Can't they sense it coming!?" Ashitaka questioned as he noticed that they seemed to be seasoned warriors.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like it," Gisan stated as he prepared to aim an arrow in expectation of the creature's arrival. If nothing else he would give the teens a chance to try to out run the beast and make it to the village.

"Gisan the wise woman told everyone to get back to the village, and that's what you must do. I'll see if can aid them, but you need to get out of here," Ashitaka stated firmly as he saw pair of black tentacles appear out of a now decaying section forest and climb over the stone wall as black larva like droppings oozed off of it's skin and fell to the ground. Once the droppings hit the ground all life near the area immediately decomposed, or was burned away.

"LOOK OUT!" Ashitaka cried out trying to get the pair's attention, but to now avail. "Damn it!" he hissed as he grabbed the old man up in his arms and leapt down from the outpost. After setting Gisan down Ashitaka turned to a large elegant red elk he stood in wait.

"Yakoul we have to hurry, get me to those two as fast as you possibly can," he told the elegant beast as he slung himself onto his back. "Gisan get back to the village and tell everyone to be prepared for an attack," Ashitaka commanded as he whipped the reins on the elk and headed toward Ranma and Shampoo.

Gisan nodded as he watched the young man ride away and bellowed, "Be careful prince!"

Meanwhile Ranma had finally snapped out of his day dream when his danger sense started blaring a full blown "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" alert. Whipping around to see what the danger could possibly be he saw a giant spider like beast emerge from the forest that they had just come out of. Its skin seemed to move as though each piece was a living entity and its ruby red eyes seemed to glow maliciously.

"What the!?" Ranma exclaimed wide eyed causing Shampoo to whip around and face the beast as well.

"AIYE! What that!?" Shampoo cried out in horror as she quickly reached in her day pack and retrieved her long sword. Ranma absently thought, 'How the hell did she fit that in there?' but a majority of his concern was aimed at the beast stalking up to them at an alarming pace.

"If it isn't one thing it's another!" Ranma exclaimed through gritted teeth as he aimed his palms at the beast. "MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma bellowed as he waited for the ki blast to be emitted from his palms. After waiting almost ten seconds he realized that the ki blast was not about to come as the beast descended upon them. It was also at this time that he noticed pale green spirals forming on his hands when he tried to fire of his ki attacks.

"MOKO TAKABISHA! MOKO TAKABISHA!" Ranma cried out in vain as nothing, aside from a few sparks of ki, were emitted from his palms only serving to infuriate him more. However, he once again noticed the green spirals starting to flare up on his hands and arms again. "Damn it!" he cursed as he got into a defensive stance.

"NO AIREN! NO FIGHT DEMON, OR IT WILL CURSE YOU!" Shampoo cried out as she grabbed the raven haired boy's hand and tried to drag him away.

"I'm not done yet," Ranma muttered through gritted teeth as he yanked his hand back from the shocked Amazon. "Nothing's worse then the curse I already have!" Ranma snapped as he tried to sense the beast ki.

'Whoa, I've never felt such dark energy before, and there's so much of it! This thing might as well be made out of the Perfect Shishi Hokodan!' Ranma thought to himself horrified. 'This things even stronger than Saffron, and I can't even use any of my attacks!'

However, by the time Ranma had finally realized that he was severely outclassed there was no way for him to retreat. 'No way!' Ranma thought to himself horrified as giant tentacle shot out at him.

"AIREN!" Shampoo cried out as she pushed the boy out of the way at the last possible second. Unfortunately she was not able to evade the attack as the tentacle slapped into her side burning away her clothing and scalding her skin. As she released a blood curdling scream she was then flung several meters and slammed into the outpost Ashitaka had just left. The outpost legs exploded upon the girl's impact with it and top portion tipped over.

"SHAMPOO!" Ranma cried out in horror as he started to sprint toward the fallen young woman. Suddenly his danger sense clicked on alerting him to the tentacle about to squash him from behind. Quickly rolling to the side Ranma whipped around to face the monstrous beast.

"DAMN YOU!" he hissed as he noticed Shampoo's sword not to far from where he was.

"Get out of here! I'll hold it off! Just get to the village!" a young man riding on a red elk commanded as he aimed an arrow at the best and fired. The arrow hit the beast in what might have been the nose if it had one. "Hurry!" Ashitaka cried out as his elk circled the beast.

"Like hell I will! That thing just killed Shampoo!" Ranma hissed as he dove for the sword.

"RWAR!" the demon half cried half squealed as it charged Ashitaka.

"My Lord forgive me, I meant you no harm!" Ashitaka stated as he narrowly avoided a tentacle, "I was simply trying to detour your fury! These people have done nothing to you to earn your hate, nor has this village! Why do you attack us!?"

"Fool! All of you human's are my enemy!" the beast bellowed in dark callous voice as it charged past Ashitaka and headed straight toward the village again.

"WAIT!" Ashitaka cried out in vain as he whipped the reins on the elk and chased after the beast. After running down the hill through thick foliage Ashitaka noticed a group of girls, all donning navy blue gi's with red trim and straw hats with tools strapped to their backs within a straw carrying case, running from the beast.

'They still haven't made it to the village!?' Ashitaka thought horrified as the beast turned of its path and headed straight for the girls. "Yakoul!" the young prince snapped as he whipped the reins on the elk causing it to sprint toward the giant beast.

"Don't run from me!" someone bellowed from within the foliage Ashitaka had just left. Looking up he noticed Ranma leaping out of the trees with a long sword poised above his head ready to swipe down.

"OH NO YA' DON'T! NO MORE!" he bellowed as he brought sword down on the beast head, cutting through the black goop that composed it's skin, before doing another flip in mid-air and landing a few meters away from the beast.

The beast seemed to halt for a minute, as if hurt, but that didn't last long as it started charging the girls once again.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ranma hissed as he stared at the beast incredulously as he raised his sword again and prepared to charge the beast again before Ashitaka ran past him aiming another arrow at the beast.

As Ashitaka aimed another arrow at the beast he noticed that some of the goop surrounding it started to peal off revealing the face of a giant red boar. 'A god!?' he thought to himself almost shocked to the core. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the girls trip and the other's stop to defend her.

"No!" Ashitaka cried out as he circled around to face the beast before shooting the arrow dead into its blood red eye causing it to release an unearthly howl as it stopped dead in its tracks and started squirming violently. Ashitaka started to retreat, but it seemed as if the beast would have no of it.

The squirming demon aimed all of it's tentacles at Ashitaka, who desperately tired to out run them on Yakoul. However, as soon as he was a centimeter away from safety one of the tentacles extended a bit more and caught his arm allowing the other's to catch up.

"Stay down!" Ranma snapped as leapt at the beast again only to see the face of a giant boar start to appear in front of him. 'What the heck!? A giant boar!?' Ranma thought to himself as he swiped at the boar nearly severing its snout causing it to squeal/roar in pain again. He then stabbed the beast in its remaining good eye causing it to writhe in agony.

"That'll teach ya'!" Ranma declared pompously as he back flipped away from the beast. However his danger sense activated too late to avoid the incoming tentacle aimed at him. Ranma's eyes went wide as he put up the sword to shield himself but the tentacle seared through the blade like a knife through butter.

'No!' Ranma thought to himself wide eyed as the tentacle prepared to smack into his face. Suddenly bonbori smacked into the tentacle knocking it off course and to Ranma's side allowing the raven haired teen to back flip several meters away again. The bonbori itself was dissolved into a bubbling pool of black acid which scorched through the ground.

Looking to his left he saw Shampoo hunched over using her remaining bonbori to hold herself up as she staggered forward toward the beast.

"Shampoo!?" Ranma exclaimed as he ran over to the girl's side. Upon reaching her he noticed the black larva like substance squirming over the wound on her side and that she looked considerably pale. Her breathing was also haggard and her eyes looked dilated.

"Shampoo are you okay?" Ranma asked before the Amazon looked up at him, eyes completely vacant, before tumbling into him on her good side. "Shampoo!" Ranma exclaimed once again as he caught the girl and braced her against him. "Don't worry Shampoo, will get ya' help soon enough," Ranma promised as he redirected his attention toward Ashitaka and the boar demon he was facing off against.

Yanking his arm out of the tentacle at the last possible second Ashitaka aimed another arrow at the beast as the larva like goop crawled over his arm, searing it with pain. "Forgive me," Ashitaka muttered through gritted teeth as ran around to face the giant red boar and aimed the arrow at its head. The bow snapped as he released the arrow and it hit the boar dead in the center of its head causing it to squeal and roar in agony once again.

Gaining a bit more distance between himself and the beast Ashitaka stopped Yakoul and had him turn around to face the beast once again. The sickening black goop around the beast began to dissipate and soon the beast slumped over on its side breathing haggard breaths. Ashitaka was not fairing much better as the remainder of the goop on his arm turned grey and bubbly before it dripped off his skin like acid.

Through gritted teeth Ashitaka watched as the young man from before approached with a violet haired girl in his arms. She seemed to have been struck by the beast as he had due to the fact that she had similar burn like markings on her left side like he had on his arm. However, all of this soon faded from his mind as the searing pain from his wound caused him to grow numb. He faintly heard the cries of someone calling out his name causing him to look toward one of the young women he had just saved.

"Brother!" she cried out in horror as she caught her brother from falling off his elk and slamming onto the grass. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was mess due to the fact that she lost her straw hat when running over to aid him. Soon several other elderly males arrived at her side and helped lay the young man down on the grass.

"Brother," the girl cried out as she tried to check on her brother's wound before he yanked it away before she even had a chance to touch it.

"You mustn't touch it!" he hissed in pain as he clutched his arm. "This wound is cursed," he hissed again as he began to grab clumps of dirt in an attempt to cool the burning pain surging through his arm. His sister soon joined him in applying mud to the wound as the villagers waited for the wise woman to appear.

"You! Is the girl injuired!?" one of the elderly men asked as he ran up to Ranma who started down at a whimpering Shampoo still feeling the wave of relief he had first felt when he found out she was still alive. Granted he still thought she was conniving, annoying, and that he would never marry her, but at the same time he never wished for her to die.

"The thing hit her pretty hard," Ranma responded numbly as he watched an elderly woman arrive on the back of another middle aged male with a beard carrying two giant hour glass shaped jugs in her hands.

The woman herself was donning a rather odd sleeveless red robe with yellow a symbol running down the middle, a pink long sleeve shirt with white cuffs, and tan cloth pants. Her hair was tied up in an odd style as well and kind of resembled the handles and spout on an old Greek vase.

"Everyone stand back now, don't' touch him! Here, quickly child pour this on his wound," the elder commanded as she hopped off the man's back and handed Ashitaka's sister a jug before hopping back onto the man's back and heading up toward Ranma.

"Quickly, lay her down before you become cursed as well!" she demanded and Ranma quickly complied with confusion evident in his cobalt blue eyes. After laying Shampoo down on the grass he watched as the elder uncorked the jug and poured the water on her wound causing it to hiss as steam rose up from it. The Amazon cringed slightly, but soon her pained moans stopped and she seemed to fall into a blissful slumber.

Ranma was puzzled due to the fact that the cold water had not turned her into a cat, but he decided to chalk it up to the fact that she now more than likely had an even more powerful curse placed upon her. Besides, if she had turned into a cat he would have freaked out and that would have caused more trouble then he needed right now.

"Good," the elder mumbled to herself before she slowly made her way over to the downed boar god. Bowing before the beast the elder began by saying, "Oh nameless God of rage and hate I bow before you. A mound will be raised and funeral rights preformed on this ground where you have fallen. Please, pass on in peace and bear us no ill will."

"Disgusting little creatures," the boar god began as it began to slowly decompose as a crimson liquid flowed out of its mouth past its fangs. "Soon all of you will feel my hate and suffer as I have suffered," it finished breathlessly as its eyes sunk in and its skin faded into steam and blood. Soon nothing was left but a giant skeleton of what was once a god turned demon.

For once Ranma began to ponder on whether or not they were still in the same place let alone time period. However, his questions would be answered soon enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After arriving to the village the duo was separated. Shampoo was taken in the arms of a village council member toward the elders hut, and Ranma toward another hut on another side of the village. Ranma had no idea of what they were going to do with Shampoo, but since his sixth sense hadn't picked up anything he simply shrugged it off and followed along with what the villagers had planned. That just so happened to be a meal fit for a king, which Ranma greedily devoured before he was shown to a room where he could rest if he chose.

Instead he meditated and tried to determine why his chi attacks had failed him when they never had before. 'I wonder…is there something about this place that keeps me from using all of my techniques?' he thought to himself with a frown as he continued to meditate, 'Even so, I still have my full strength and my endurance hasn't dropped any…it has to have something to do with those spirals that form on my arms. Something is blocking my ki from forming outside of my body.'

After meditating some giggling girls from the village arrived, pink blushes spreading across their slightly tanned cheeks, as they dropped off some clothing for Ranma and left. He faintly heard few of them call him "cute" or "gorgeous" before they left causing Ranma to blush himself.

After a few more minutes of meditating he was guided by a man outside his hut toward the village bath area. Ranma was curious as to how to take a bath without alerting the others of his curse but once he noted that people didn't use cold water to bathe, instead using the steaming hot water of a nearby spring, he breathed a sigh of relief and had a nice relaxing soak.

After his bath he was informed that he had a meeting with the village elder later that night, and that he was expected to attend. Ranma simply nodded in acceptance as he practiced a few warm up katas before meditating once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello young woman," the village elder greeted as she walked into the hut Shampoo was currently laid out in.

Laying on a straw bed atop a white cloth sheet with red blanket under her head laid Shampoo, who was currently staring at the ceiling.

"I hear that you have been cursed just like our young prince, so I would like to invite you and your friend to visit me in the village council's hut tonight," the elderly woman stated as she slid a wooden chair over to Shampoo's bedside as the violet haired teen regarded her with a look of puzzlement in her eyes.

"Why you want," Shampoo began before the villager elder cut her off.

"Please child, I know you can speak proper Japanese. There is no reason for you to pretend around me," the elderly woman stated with a warm smile and a soft chuckle.

Hearing the woman's response caused memories of her great-grandmother to form in her mind, but she decided to get back to her train of thought before she forgot what she was going to say.

"For what reason should I attend the meeting. I am an outsider, am I not? I have no claim in this village, nor should I probably even be here. So why?" Shampoo asked as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Everything you said is true," the elder responded with a warm smile, "But you and the man you were with helped to save this village. For that I feel I should help you find a cure for your curse."

"Do you mean this mark on my side," Shampoo asked as she pointed to her bandaged side through the hole in her ruined dress.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean young one. However, before we go more in depth with our conversation, like where you came from and how you got here, allow me to obtain some new cloths and a bath for you. Your lovely dress is ruined, and it is quite unbefitting for a lady to display her body so openly, even if you are with your man," the elder stated with a hearty chuckle.

Shampoo simply nodded and smiled back in response as a pair of girls walked into the room carrying a set of black cloth pants and a purple and yellow trim gi.

After taking a relaxing bath, having her wounds dressed, and getting dressed, with the village elder's aid due to the fact that he side still stung a little, Shampoo and the elderly woman began to talk about what Shampoo knew and how she and Ranma had found the village. They also discussed a few other things, and by the end of the conversation Shampoo felt slightly better about her situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night in the village, after Shampoo's wounds had been address and they both received some new clothing, the pair made their way up a ladder to a large hut nestled away within a nearby mountain.

"So, how's your side?" Ranma inquired nervously as he finished climbing the ladder and turned to face Shampoo who simply frowned in response. Tugging at his red gi with blue (he had forgotten to bring an extra Chinese shirt, but he still had his black kung fu pants so all was not lost) trim, Ranma felt a little worried by the Amazon's silence as she brushed past him and entered the hut.

He had to admit, however, that the purple and yellow gi she was wearing flattered her form nicely and went well with her hair. How he knew this he didn't know, all he knew was that he did. Clearing his throat he decided to finally enter the hut and took a seat next to Shampoo, who sat next to Ashitaka, with his legs folded in a similar fashion.

"Ah, our honored guest," the elder stated with a small smile creeping across her wrinkled lips as bowed to Ranma and Shampoo who returned it in kind. "I want to thank you for aiding us in preventing the boar god from destroying our village," she stated as she examined the articles placed before her.

"Young woman, it has come to my attention that you have been cursed much like our young prince. Since that is the case what I have to tell him is especially important for you as well," the elder stated as she tossed a large baby blue polished stone across a piece of tan cloth with various other items and stones on it, as well as a red triangle drawn in the center of it. The stone clicked and clacked against the items on the cloth and the elder examined the reaction thoughtfully.

"I am afraid this is very bad," she began with a small smile still on her lips as he large dark brown eyes continued to gaze down at the cloth. "The stones tell me that the boar god came from far to the west. He had some kind of a poison inside of him that twisted him and drove him mad. It was a poisonous hatred that consumed his heart and flesh and turned him into a demon monster." Pausing for a moment she looked up to face Ashitaka who's expression was very grim and then looked toward Shampoo who had a similar facial expression set into place.

"Prince Ashitaka, please show everyone your arm," the wise woman commanded as the prince nodded and undid the white bandage wrapped around his right arm.

Sticking his arm out the village council gasped in shock as they gazed upon the mauve, black, and violet cursed mark that ran across Ashitaka's forearm. Ranma was a bit unsettled as well as he stole a nervous glance toward Shampoo who simply sat looking grim and straight ahead.

'If that's what happened to his arm, then the same thing must have to happened to Shampoo's side,' Ranma thought to himself with a frown as he turned back to face the village elder who had began to speak again.

"My prince, and Xian Pu-san, are you prepared to learn what fate the stones have told me?" the elder inquired with a small smile still in place on her lips. Both nodded stiffly as they waited to hear of what fate had in store for them.

"Yes," Ashitaka stated firmly, "I was prepared the very moment I let my arrow fly."

"Very well then. Both of you, the infection will spread through out your body, bone and flesh alike, and will cause you great pain. Then…it will kill you," she finished darkly as her smile shifted to a deep frown for almost less then a second before it became a serene smile once again.

"What!?" Ranma cried indignantly as he watched Xian Pu cringe and nod in response. "There's gotta be sumthin' you can do!" he squawked as the elder chuckled lightly, but all could tell that her laughter was full of pity and sorrow.

"Yeah, their wounds by fending off that beast!" another villager, with a long rugged brown beard, added with a frown forming on his lips.

"We can't just sit here and watch them die," another added in solemn tone of voice.

"I'm sorry," the village elder began as she reached in her robe for something. "Neither of you can alter your fate. However, you can rise to meet it if you chose. Look at this," she stated as she dropped a solid ball of wrinkled dark grey iron onto the cloth.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ranma cried out indignantly once again. "Why don't we just take them to a hospital?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. It was then that he noticed that half of the villagers looked at him as though he had been on the peace pipe just a little too long.

"What?" he questioned nervously as he heard the elder chuckle warmly.

"So what Xian Pu-san said is true. You really are from the future of this world," the village elder stated as she chuckled once again. "I regret to inform you, young man, that you are currently stuck in Japan's past. In fact, from what I've heard, it's several hundred years in the past for you. Not only that, but I heard that you tried to manipulate your ki in order attack the beast. I must say that is quite a feat."

Ranma could only nod dumbly in response as he was bombarded by one thing after another. It was almost too much for his mind to take but he simply listened on.

"Ranma-san, please try to demonstrate one of your ki techniques," the elder stated sagely as she watched Ranma nod dumbly in response.

Focusing his confident energy he once again tried to summon the Moko Takabisha only to have the pale green spirals form on his arms once again.

"Ah, I see," the elder said with a small nod, "It seems you have been cursed as well. However, your curse does not appear to be life threatening, but more so hampering in terms of your manipulation of ki. I would be willing to say that it is the same for Xian Pu-san as well. Whatever has cursed you both seemed to have a reason for doing so, and was far more logical than any curse you could get from a demon."

"However, as to why you were cursed I have no idea. I'm sure you will find your answers soon enough though. Now, to pick up where I left off, this iron ball was found in the boar's body. This is what hurt him so; it shattered his bones and wormed its way deep inside him. This is what turned him into a demon," she said grimly as she looked down at the cloth again.

"There is evil at work in the land to the west Prince Ashitaka. It is your fate, as well as Xian Pu-san's, to journey to lands to the west to view what is there with eyes unclouded by hate. There you may find a way to lift the curse, do you both understand?" she asked as she gazed between the two.

"Yes," the both answered in unison.

"Forgive me, for I know your loss is great as well young woman, but we are the last of the Oishi Clan. It has been five hundred years since the Emperor destroyed our tribe and drove the remnants of our people to the east. Some of us have managed to survive all of these years, but the blood of our tribe has grown thinner and thinner. And now for us to have our last prince cut his hair and leave us never to return…that is just too much. At times I feel the gods are laughing at us," an elderly man with a long white bushy beard and eyebrows commented as everyone's facial expression around him turned grim.

As the old man finished his speech Ashitaka finished severing the bun atop his head with a ceremonial knife. He then set the clump of hair in front of a shrine next to him before bowing to it and turning to face the village elder once more.

Meanwhile Shampoo's brows had furrowed due to the fact that what the elderly man had said sounded strangely familiar. 'Where do I remember hearing that…it sounds so familiar,' she thought to herself before she began to focus on what the village elder was saying.

"Our laws forbid us from watching you leave, prince. Whatever happens now, you are dead to us forever. As for you two, the stones have told me that a solution to your problems lies within the fate of our lost prince and Xian Pu-san. Journey with him and you may find a way to solve whatever it is that troubles you so," the elderly woman stated as the trio set off to leave.

"While we thank you for your assistance we must tell you never to come back as well. We have arranged elks for the both of you as well as weapons and supplies. We bid you farewell our forgotten friends," the elder stated as the group walked out of the hut and started their trek down the ladder.

'I guess the old mummy wasn't lyin' about there bein' a cure, but how the heck did well end up in the past!? Granted a lot of weird stuff's been happenin' lately, but this is a little too weird,' Ranma thought as he walked through the quite village past several darkened huts. 'I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgettin' somethin', but I don't know what it is. Plus, not being able to use my ki for whatever the reason could definitely be a problem if we have to fight anymore of those demons,' Ranma thought to himself with a frown.

Upon arriving at the base of the hut the trio then made their way over to the stable, led by Ashitaka who walked in complete silence the entire way. Shampoo was the same and Ranma decided that the curse was the major cause of their solemn behavior.

After getting Yakoul from the wooden stable Ashitaka brought over a brown and red and black and red elk with supply bags hanging off their backs. "These are yours," he said handing the red reins to the red and black elk to Ranma before handing brown and red one to Shampoo.

"Thanks, I guess," Ranma replied as he shrugged and hopped onto the elks back. It surprised him how calm the animal was and how it simply adjusted to extra weight like he wasn't there at all.

"Hoiu is the fastest elk in the village, but he tends to disobey the wishes of his rider at times when he feels his way is the right way," Ashitaka stated as he petted the large black and red elk. Turning to Shampoo who had just mounted her taught and slender elk Ashitaka said, "Juyia is the cleverest of our elks, and has the most power. However, her speed is sub-par at best."

Juyia seemed to grunt in resentment to that remark. Chuckling softly Ashitaka apologized to the elk before hopping onto Yakoul. He then grabbed a straw shawl off of the red elks back, as well as a red hood with two white ovals in the center. After putting the articles on Ashitaka prepared to leave.

"Well we should get going," he stated as he prepared to whip the reins on his elk before he heard the patter of feet fast approaching.

"Ashitaka!" the girl whispered as she approached her brother with something in her hands.

"Kaia! What are you doing here!?" Ashitaka half hissed as he stared down incredulously at his younger sister. "It is forbidden for you to be out here."

"I don't' care about that!" Kaia stated with a small sad smile, "I wanted you to have this. I want you to always remember me." Stretching out her palms she handed Ashitaka a roughly cut blue jewel in the shape of an icicle which hung off of brown string.

"Okay, here we go," Ranma muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes folded his arms over his chest preparing to watch the "mushy" exchange between brother and sister.

"Shhh," Shampoo hissed with a frown on her face before redirecting her attention back to the pair in front of her.

"Your crystal dagger," Ashitaka said with a small smile finding its way onto his lips as he pushed the base of the hood away from his lips. "Kaia I can't take this," he began before Kaia cut him off.

"Please brother, keep it with you so that you can protect yourself. You must take it with, I want you to have it," Kaia said almost pleadingly as she gazed up at her older brother. "Please so…you won't forget."

"Kaia…you know I could never forget you," Ashitaka replied with a warm smile as he accepted the gem and tucked it into his shirt before whipping the reins on Yakoul and sprinting outside of the town.

At this point Ranma was nearly gagging at the sugary sweet and sentimental moment while Shampoo simply smiled, even though her teeth felt like she might have a few cavities forming.

"Please," Kaia said turning to face Ranma and Shampoo who had recovered and were about to whip the reins on their elks. "Please take care of him," Kaia stated with a worried smile as she looked up at Ranma.

Gazing down into girls dark brown eyes Ranma simply nodded and smiled before he whipped the reins on his elk. Unfortunately he seemed that he hadn't heeded Ashitaka's warning as well as he should have because once he did so he was hanging behind his elk grasping onto the reins for dear life as the might animal speeded away at a blistering speed. "AHHHHHH!" Ranma cried out in horror as he tried to pull himself back onto the elk.

Shampoo simply shook her head with a frown on her lips as her elk made noises that resembled something like laughter before it started to sprint after the duo at a slower speed.

Meanwhile the elder was chuckling to herself as she heard Ranma's horrified cries into the night. "Wild Horse meets Wild Elk," she chuckled to herself as she prepared to turn in for the night.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Notes: Alrighty, Chapter 2 is done! First things first, as you can tell there will be no "God Ranma" in this fic. Yes he will still have his incredible speed, power, and incredibly large ego but it will be balanced out in such a way that he doesn't over power the other characters in the story.**

**As far as Shampoo sounding slightly more refined, I mean come on people. Just because she can't speak Japanese very well (which could be a ploy to fool the others with as I have suspected) doesn't mean she's stupid. She's actually incredibly clever so that must mean she has some kind of intelligence. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think with a review. They're always greatly appreciated!**

**P.S.- Some of you may have noticed that I changed a few things around, so I hope things make a little more sense. Yes I know, I'm still using the blocking of ki, but like I stated above, I don't want to have the Ranma cast overpowering the Princess Mononoke cast. If there's no strife then there's no story, or at least not a very good one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke nor do I own Ranma ½. They both are both owned by their respective copyright holders.

Author's Notes: To answer some of aondehafka's questions (as well as probably a few others), one, yes I do realize that it would be impossible to travel from Japan to Jusenkyo (my bad, I considered revising it, but since it didn't have a really deep impact on the story I decided to leave it). Second, who's to say no one tagged along? They just might not have had time to reach Shampoo and Ranma before they made it to the spring and thus ended up somewhere else.

I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review, and/or just simply check out the story. Please feel free to tell me if I have started to make the characters too OOC (which is a common problem in most Ranma ½ stories), and I will do my best to correct it. Anyway, without further ado, time to get on with the story!

**Finding a Cure**

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins**

"I see you've finally got Hoiu under control Ranma-san," Ashitaka commented with a grin as he Ranma rode up next to him. Said young man was currently had his arms wrapped around the elk's neck tightly as he braced himself against the lighting quick animal's back.

"Ha, ha, ha," Ranma replied sarcastically as he shot a death glare at Ashitaka who grinned through his face hood. Staring up at the baby blue sky above Ranma took a moment to collect himself as a gentle morning breeze wafted through the open plains they were traveling through. It reminded him of the training trip he took not to many years ago.

The open road ahead of him, and a task to complete, Ranma felt himself become more alive then he had ever felt in Nerima. This is what he longed for, training, traveling, and getting into fights with no obligations. If it weren't for a certain Amazon being with him he would have felt as though he had finally escaped from the clutches of those troublesome engagements. Granted he liked the attention from his undeniably beautiful fiancées, but sometimes he felt he just needed a break for a little while. This was one of the reason's he stole away on top of the roof of the Tendo household late at night.

'Then again, it's kinda my fault Shampoo got this new curse, but it's probably the old ghoul's fault that we got trapped her in the first place,' he thought to himself with a deep frown.

'Even so, if we don't find a cure she's gonna die too…no matter what I can't let that happen. Granted I don't want to marry her or nothin', but I don't want her dead either. Besides, this is the chance I've been waiting for. The old woman back at the village said that there was a good chance that a cure to my curse would be wherever we're going,' Ranma thought to himself with a grin as a certain violet haired Amazon rode up beside him.

"Shampoo no know why Ranma have such hard time," Shampoo stated as she rode up beside the duo and grinned at Ranma with a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes. "After all, Airen say he the best. Must prove it, no?" Shampoo asked as her elk seemingly chuckled in response along with Ashitaka.

"I hate you both," Ranma grumbled as he started straight ahead at the dirt path in front of him. 'I'll show them that I'm the best. I ain't gonna let no stupid elk beat me at nothin'!" Ranma thought to himself with a determined grin as he sat up right on his elk and stared at the vast green field in front of him.

'Today this elk will be tamed,' he thought to himself as he prepared to whip the reins on the black red elk.

"Ranma you can't be serious, I was just joking!" Ashitaka exclaimed as he watched the young man with wide eyes.

"Airen, Shampoo joking too!" Shampoo chimed in with her eyes equally as wide as Ashitaka's.

"Too late for that, now I'll just haffta show ya' why I'm the best!" Ranma stated boastfully as he raised the reins. From that point on everything happened in slow motion. Ran whipped the reins and Hoiu whipped his head up before he began to kick up dirt and grass behind himself. Within seconds the giant elk was sprinting halfway down the field, there other's not having a chance in hell of catching up with it.

"GRAH!" Ranam cried out as he leaned into the wind that whipped at his face. 'I can do this! I'm the best!' he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth and braced himself against the elk. Clutching the reins a bit tighter he maintained some semblance of control as the elk continued to sprint down the field at a lighting quick pace.

For a moment it seemed as though Ranma would actually be able to tame his elk. However, that moment was short lived as Hoiu began to buck wildly while sprinting.

"Ranma!"

"Airen!"

Both Ashitaka and Shampoo watched on in horror as the Ranma tried to hold on for dear life as the elk thrashed wildly while continuing on at an incredible speed. Suddenly it bucked so high that it nearly tipped over, but still managed to land on its feet. Ranma was not so fortunate however.

The raven haired teen was immediately flung from the elks back before slamming onto his rump in the grass. Everyone was silent for a moment until Juyia made a sound that resembled snickering. That was all it took for everyone, aside from Ranma, to start hollowing with laughter.

"It ain't funny," he grumbled as a tinge of pink crept onto his cheeks while he got up and brushed the grass of his aching rear end.

"Shampoo sorry Airen (snicker). You right (snicker) it no funny(snicker, snicker)," Shampoo tried to say in a comforting tone, but overall it just sounded like she was patronizing him.

"Just laugh Shampoo," Ranma grumbled, his blush turning a deep shade of red, as he stalked over to his seemingly grinning elk and hopped onto its back. Meanwhile Shampoo had taken Ranma up on his offer and was howling with laughter along side Ashitaka. By the time things had started to settle down tears were streaming out of the pair's eyes as Ranma shot death glares at both of them.

Glaring down at his elk Ranma thought, 'I will tame you, no matter what I will tame you. I'M THE BEST, YA' HEAR ME!? THE BEST!'

"Well then, I suppose we should continue before it gets to dark," Ashitaka suggested as he wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye. Shampo and Ranma nodded in agreement as they trio continued to guide their elks through the plains.

Soon the plains rose to become rocky hills, which turned out to be quite troublesome for Ranma.

"I see he's still mad at you," Ashitaka stated with another grin through his hood. Ranma had once again been bucked off his elk for seemingly no reason, but Ashitaka knew it was because the elk was trying to show him who was really in control.

"Is that so? I hadn't noticed," Ranma muttered through gritted teeth as he got up and rubbed his sore rump again. 'Stupid elk! What did I ever do to you!?' Ranma thought to himself as he glared at said animal, which was currently munching on a tuft of grass.

"Ranma want switch with Shampoo?" Shampoo inquired as she rode up beside the young man with the reins to her elk extended in her hands.

"Huh?" Ranma said, caught slight off guard for a moment as he looked up into the Amazon's dark brown eyes as she smiled down warmly at him. "Uh…nah, that's okay Shampoo. This is my elk and I'm gonna ride it no matter what," Ranma said with a cocky grin in place as he hopped back onto his elk.

"Airen suit self," Shampoo replied with a shrug as she turned her attention back to the road in front of her. 'He probably thought it was some kind of trap,' she thought to herself with weary grin.

'It was probably some kind of trap. I'll bet she had some secret Amazon love powder that only affects men on the saddle. After all, this is her best chance since there's no one here to stop her,' Ranma thought to himself with a confident grin spreading across his lips. 'I sure showed her! No one makes a fool out of Ranma Saotome!' he thought practically cheesing before he was forcefully flung off his elk again.

"OW!" Ranma cried out as he hit a particularly hard stone. 'STUPID ELK! LET ME RIDE YOU ALREADY!' he thought as he glared at the elk and rubbed his aching rump again.

'Why do I have to be in love with such an idiot?' Shampoo thought to herself with a small smile as she shook her head. "Here," she said as she shoved the reins to her elk into Ranma's face before hopping off Juyia and walking over to Hoiu.

"Wha?" Ranma questioned as he stared at the reins blankly for a moment and then to Shampoo. Said young woman was currently patting the elk and whispering something to it, and Ranma could have sworn that he saw the elk's eyes widen for a moment. "Uh, Shampoo what are you doin'?" Ranma inquired as the violet haired Amazon hopped onto the black red elks back.

"Switch," Shampoo stated simply as she whipped the reins on the elk and set off ahead of Ashitaka and Ranma.

"Well it seems as though you'll be riding Juyia for awhile," Ashitaka commented as he stared at the Amazon wide eyed. 'Did she actually manage to tame Hoiu?' he thought to himself as he watched the elk and Amazon saunter away down the path.

Meanwhile Ranma was thoroughly investigating the saddle for anything that might remotely resemble Amazon magic or something similar to it. 'I don't see nothin', so I guess it's okay,' he thought to himself as he hesitantly mounted the elk. 'Still, I will tame that elk, 'cause no one beats Ranma Saotome! NO ONE!' Ranma thought to himself as he puffed out his chest started to laugh manically.

Catching up to the Amazon Ashitaka turned to ask Shampoo what was wrong with Ranma, but she simply shrugged and shook her head. The brown haired young man simply nodded in response and both continued to their trek through the mountains silently as Ranma continued to laugh. At least until he swallowed a fly and began to gag, after that he stopped laughing and started brooding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like it's going to rain pretty soon," Ashitaka pointed out as he stared up at the overcast clouds forming above the vast wetland they were crossing. The brown haired teen knew that rain was a possibility due to the fact that the grass was an incredibly vibrant green and had much more spring then normal grass. That combined with the powerful breezes blowing through the land, as well as the large pockets of water surrounding them, signaled that it rained quite a bit in this area.

However, neither Ranma nor Shampoo had picked up on this and upon hearing there was a possibility of rain both visibly flinched.

"Airen, should tell prince about curse?" Shampoo whispered to Ranma who stuck out his hand to see if he could feel any hint of rain.

Feeling nothing Ranma shook his head and said, "We'll tell 'em when we have to. I don't wanna walk around with everyone knowin' that I can transform into a girl. Besides, he'd probably ask for a demonstration and I don't feel like changin' into a girl right now…or ever again if I can help it."

"Airen right, Shampoo no want to be cat either. Shampoo no see chance for hot water, unless we make," Shampoo pointed out as she directed Hoiu away from a large pocket of water due to her fear that he might stop being so peaceful and buck her off into it.

"Hey Shampoo, how did you get him to obey you anyway?" Ranma inquired as he watched the girl direct her elk away from a pocket of water.

"Shampoo do nothing much. Simply tell elk head will be severed if no follow Shampoo orders," Shampoo said with a devious glint in her eyes which caused Ranma to involuntarily flinch.

'Wow, she's scary when she gets serious,' Ranma thought to himself as he recalled the time the Amazon spent chasing him down and trying to kill him when he was in his female form.

"I think we'll set up camp after we get away from here. Yakoul needs rest, and so do I if that's not a problem for you two," Ashitaka stated as he turned to face the pair. However, as he did so he felt a drop of rain hit his hood. "It seems to be raining," he said as he looked up toward the clouds feeling the slight patter of rain shift into a full blown thunderstorm as lighting flashed across the blackened sky.

"NOOOO!" Ranma cried out in horror with wide eyes as the rain hit his skin triggering his transformation.

"Is sad," Shampoo deadpanned as the rain pattered against her skin.

"We should hurry up and find shelter," Ashitaka said as he looked down from the sky towards the duo. "WHAT THE!?" he cried out as he almost flew off of Yakoul in shock.

"Um, yeah, I guess there's somethin' I need to tell ya about," Ranma-chan deadpanned as her ruby red hair began to get more and more drenched by the second.

"Is strange!" a familiar voice cried out in shock causing the two males, well one male turned female, to turn to face their Amazon companion.

"Shampoo no transform!" Shampoo cried out joyously as she gazed down at her hands in disbelief, thanking Kami that they weren't paws.

"What do you mean Shampoo no transform, and what happened to Ranma-san?" Ashitaka inquired as he stared at Ranma with a look of disbelief.

"It long story," Shampoo said with an exasperated sigh, "Tell you after we find shelter, and Airen get hot water."

"H-H-How!?" Ranma-chan exclaimed with a mixture jealously and disbelief in his voice as he stared at the Amazon as if she had grown another head.

"Is good question, but Shampoo no complaining!" Shampoo said as she grinned from ear to ear.

"This is so unfair," Ranma-chan replied, practically moping, as she whipped the reins on her elk and continued on through the rain.

'What exactly is going on here?' Ashitaka thought to himself as he continued to stare at the busty red head the used to be a raven haired boy. Directing Yakoul, he continued on through the wetlands while staring at Ranma.

'NO MORE CAT CURSE! THIS HAS TO BE THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!' Shampoo thought to herself with a grin as she whipped the reins on her elk and continued on the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After traveling through the wetlands the group once again came upon a rocky path and, upon finding shelter in a cave, decided to set up camp for the night. The elks remained at the cave entrance, munching on the oats in their bags, while the teens prepared a small meal consisting of nuts, berries, and fish which they caught during their trip through the wetlands. After cooking the fish over a wood fire, Shampoo, much to Ranma-chan's surprise, started to boil some water for him

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Shampoo?" Ranma-chan questioned as he eyed the brown eyed girl incredulously.

"What Airen mean? Shampoo is Shampoo," Shampoo replied as she eyed Ranma with a look of confusion on her features.

"Yeah, but…" Ranma-chan said as she tried to find the words, but failed miserably. "Just for get about it," she said with a tired sigh as she wrung out her soaking wet red mane.

"Airen want know why Shampoo make hot water for him?" Shampoo asked as she watched Ranma look up at her and nod. "Airen no like being girl, so Shampoo help change back. Is all," Shampoo said with a small smile. "Besides, Shampoo too too tired to play trick on Airen tonight," she finished with a devious smirk as she handed a cup of steaming hot water to Ranma-chan who hesitantly accepted it at first before dumping it on her head.

"That's better," Ranma said as he finished emptying a cup full of steaming hot water onto his head. Toweling off with his extra blanket from his supplies he allowed his wet gi to dry with the aid of the fire everyone was currently huddled around.

"So how does it work exactly?" Ashitaka questioned as he continued to gaze at Ranma with a look of disbelief.

"Well actually it's pretty simple," Ranma replied with a shrug as he munched on some nuts. 'Not nearly as good as one of Kasumi's meals, but far better than nothing or Akane's cooking,' he thought to himself with a frown as he continued to much on the nuts. "You see, when I get splashed with cold water I transform into a girl, and when splashed with hot, or warm, water I turn back into a guy. It gets to be really annoying, and that's one of the reason's I think we got sent back in time. We were searching for a cure when whatever it was happened."

Turning to Shampoo, who was currently warming herself by the fire next to Ranma, Ashitaka asked, "So you were supposed to turn into a cat…" Ashitaka noticed Ranma involuntarily shiver upon hearing the word cat and decided that he would have to ask him about it later, if he was willing to tell him.

"Yes, Shampoo supposed to transform but didn't for some reason. Not that Shampoo complain Cursed Prince," Shampoo stated with grin as she relished in the fact that she no longer had to worry about cold water touching her skin and turning her into a feline. 'Now I no longer have to worry about scaring Airen,' she thought to herself as her smile became a genuinely warm one.

"I don't get it, why would my curse activate and not yours?" Ranma questioned with a deep frown forming on his lips as he turned and regarded the violet haired young woman with a look of puzzlement.

"I think," Ashitaka started, drawing the pair's attention to him once again, as he stared down pensively at the crackling flame before him. "I think it might be because of the new curse she has, perhaps it is overpowering her old curse. By the way, how did you two get your curses?" the blue eyed boy inquired as he grabbed a piece of fish on a stick and began to eat.

"That's a long story, but since we got the time I'll tell ya'," Ranma said with an exasperated sigh as he recounted the events that led to him becoming cursed. After he finished the tale Ashitaka only had one thing to say.

"Forgive me if I am out of place in saying this, but your father sounds like a complete idiot," he said as Ranma and Shampoo nodded in agreement. "I've got another question though, why do you call Ranma-san Airen, Shampoo?" Ashitaka asked.

"Because Ranma is airen," Shampoo stated simply as she shrugged her shoulders, completely ignoring the brown haired teen's face fault.

"Airen means husband and that's another long story that we don't have time to get into tonight," Ranma said with a tired sigh.

"So you two are married then?" Ashitaka questioned, even more confused than before.

"Not quite, she's my fiancée. One of many I might add," Ranma stated with a beleaguered sigh.

"Okay, well then, so Shampoo how did you get your curse?" Ashitaka questioned as he turned his attention toward the Amazon who was doing her best to stifle a yawn.

"That is long story, but Shampoo sum up as best as I can. At first Shampoo fail to get Ranma to marry her, so go back to China," Shampoo said before she was cut off.

"Wait, you're from China?" Ashitaka questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, but Shampoo finish story now. Tribe no like that Shampoo returned without husband so Shampoo punished, and then forced to try to get Ranma to marry Shampoo with Great Grandmother's help," Shampoo stated with a tired sigh.

"So you don't really love Ranma? You're just doing it because of some tribal law? Granted I was forced to leave my tribe and never return, but your tribe seems a bit more severe," Ashitaka stated as he prepared to settle in.

"Who are you tellin'? She was trying to kill me the whole time I was in China cause of those laws," Ranma grumbled as he yawned loudly.

"Chinese Amazon Law very complicated and has very severe punishments, but Shampoo really does love Ranma. Enough talk though, time for sleep," Shampoo finished as she retrieved her cloth blanket from her pack and grabbed another to rest her head on. Yawning cutely she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into a bliss sleep.

"I guess she's right, I'm gonna hit the sack too," Ranma said as he yawned loudly before reaching for his own pack and pulling out the same articles.

Ashitaka simply nodded as he grabbed the items out of his pack, and then put the fire out with some dirt. Preparing to get some much needed rest Ashitaka thought to himself, 'What a strange pair I've gotten myself involved with.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning sunlight streamed through the entrance of the cave illuminating its inhabitants and forcing them to rise from their slumber.

"Uhn," Ranma groaned before yawning loudly. 'Huh? Pop usually wakes me up by throwing me out the window. Did he get lazy today?' Ranma thought to himself, surprised at the fact that his morning had started out so uneventfully. Preparing to stretch he was surprised to feel that his right arm was slightly numb.

'What the?' he thought to himself as he felt around with his free arm. 'Well whatever it is, it's definitely warm,' he thought to himself as his hand ran across something soft and silky smooth to the touch. 'I wonder,' he continued to think to himself as his hand rested on large warm, soft, and round mound.

'Oh no! Please don't let this mean what I think it means,' he thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes while inwardly cringing. Laying right next him, much to his horror, was a completely nude Shampoo smiling contentedly.

"Ranma, wo ai ni," Shampoo whispered in her sleep as her smile grew even more.

"SHAMPOO!?" Ranma cried out in horror as he shot out from under his blanket and stared at the girl incredulously while a rosy blush spread across his cheeks and a small trickle of blood flowed from his nose.

"Un, huh?" Shampoo asked as she slowly awoke from her blissful slumber while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What wrong now Airen?" the busty Amazon inquired as she sat up as looked at the gawking teen through half open eyelids.

"Shampoo where are your clothes!? You can't do this kinda stuff anymore, I got Akane remember!?" Ranma cried out in a panic as he shot a nervous glance toward Ashitaka who was starting to stir from his slumber.

Looking at Ranma with puzzlement evident on her features Shampoo looked down and found she was in fact in the buff. "Oh, Shampoo sorry. Old habit die hard," she said simply as she stifled as yawn and walked back to her section of the cave where her clothing was strewn about.

"Shampoo sorry? She's never been sorry before," Ranma muttered to himself as he looked away from the Amazon with a puzzled expression on his face. 'Something's definitely up with her. She didn't even get mad when I mentioned Akane,' he thought to himself as he stroked his chin pensively.

'Wait was that the cursed mark?' he thought to himself as he stole another glance toward the Amazon who had just slipped on a plain black bra with matching panties. Without her cloths on Ranma was afforded the opportunity to see just how bad the cursed mark on her side really was. While similar to Ashitaka's it covered a larger area and encompassed most of her back.

'Wow, that doesn't look good. We're gonna to have to hurry and find a cure,' he thought to himself with a frown. 'Besides, we need to get back to our own time as well. Hopefully wherever it is we're going will have the answers we need,' he continued to think to himself.

"Airen happy to see Shampoo?" Shampoo inquired with a smile evident in her voice although she didn't bother to turn around.

Looking around his person Ranma began to wonder what she could possibly be talking about before he noticed that his pants seemed to be a bit tighter than usual. Blushing as red as a tomato, Ranma immediately sat back down and tired to hid his obvious physical attraction to the buxom Amazon.

Meanwhile Shampoo was giggling lightly to herself as she slipped on her gi and tied it down while another brown haired teen finally stirred from his restful slumber.

Stifling a yawn the young man opened his sleep filled eyes and glanced around the cave as he waited for the blurriness that shrouded his vision to dissipate. However, as soon as the blurriness vanished he was instantly greeted by the vision of an slightly risqué Amazon.

"Urk!" he chocked back in shock as his eyes went wide and a small dribble of blood flowed out of his nostrils. Immediately turning he away he saw that Ranma had also seen the girl nude as well due to the fact that he was staring at the entrance to the cave with a crimson blush adorning his cheeks.

"Um, Shampoo-san, where are your clothes?" Ashitaka inquired without turning around to face her.

"Shampoo like sleep in nude, very comfortable," Shampoo stated simply as she grabbed her pants hand pulled them up around her waist.

"But you're camping with two men, shouldn't you at least keep them on when you're around us?" Ashitaka asked as he wiped away the trickle of blood with his wrist protector.

"Why?" Shampoo asked as she turned to regard the duo before her with an eyebrow cocked in confusion.

"DECENCY, DECENCY!" Ranma yelled as he whipped around and stared at the, now fully clothed, Amazon incredulously. Shampoo simply shrugged in response as she brushed past the pair and headed out of the cave while collecting her supplies.

"She really is bold isn't she?" Ashitaka questioned as he stared at the violet haired girl in disbelief.

"You don't know the half of it," Ranma deadpanned as he released a tired sigh before collecting his belongings and heading out of the cave as well.

Shaking his head to clear the improper thoughts of Shampoo out, Ashitaka collected his belongings as well, before heading out to the mouth of the cave. 'Something tells me things are only going to get weirder with these two,' he thought to himself with a frown as he collected the oat bags next to the elk that were still sleeping.

After Shampoo and Ranma finished warming up and sparring the trio set out again toward their unknown destination with an iron ball as their only hint. The sun had barely risen into the sky so they were making good time, but after Ranma's stomach growled loudly they all realized that they forgot to eat breakfast before leaving.

"Ya' know a man needs his three squares," Ranma pointed out as he downed an entire bag of nuts and berries. "This ain't gonna cut it," he muttered to himself as he crunched on the nuts for less than a second before downing it all with one gulp.

"You're right, we're going to need to restock at the next town," Ashitaka stated as they started to descend from the mountains into a vast forest.

"Here, Ranma have rest of Shampoo food," Shampoo stated as she shoved a big bag of nuts into Ranma's face.

"Uh, Shampoo are ya' sure?" Ranma questioned with a look of uncertainty in his eyes. Shampoo simply nodded with a warm smile, and Ranma gladly accepted her generosity.

'Wow, I've never seen this side of Shampoo before. It's kinda weird, cause usually she'd be askin' for somethin' in…return,' Ranma thought to himself as he swallowed the nuts and his eyes went wide.

"Something wrong Airen?" Shampoo questioned, with a hint of concern in her voice, as she turned to face Ranma who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Alright Shampoo, what do ya' want?" Ranma questioned as he eyed the Amazon incredulously.

"Shampoo no know what Airen mean," Shampoo said as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why would ya' just go and give me your food, huh? Whenever you give me somethin' you always want somethin' in return, so what is it?" Ranma questioned as he continued to eye the girl critically.

"Shampoo can not be nice to Ranma cause Shampoo want to? Is just a bag of nuts," Shampoo replied feeling herself growing slightly annoyed with the conversation.

"You never have before," Ranma pointed out as he snarled at the Amazon, "Whenever you offer me somethin' you always got some kind of ulterior motive!"

'Wow, they've got some serious relationship issues,' Ashitaka thought to himself as he rode ahead of the bickering pair.

Shampoo looked both shocked and hurt for a moment before she snarled back at Ranma. 'He's right! That is what I have been doing! No wonder I fell behind his other fiancées! The only person probably worse than me is that crazy gymnast,' Shampoo thought to herself as she turned away from Ranma and stared straight ahead down the dirt path through the thick and lively green trees.

"Uh, Shampoo?" Ranma questioned with concern evident in his tone as he cocked an eyebrow and whipped the reins on his elk to get it to move up next to the violet haired girl. 'Maybe I took that a bit too far,' he thought to himself with a frown.

"Uh, Shampoo I didn't mean to-"started before he was cutoff.

"Shampoo no know that Ranma know word as big as ulterior, Shampoo very surprised," Shampoo said with a smirk without bothering to look at the martial artist beside her. 'That should keep him from sticking his foot in his mouth. He never has been too good with apologies after all, which is probably one of the reasons the violent girl hits him so much,' Shampoo thought to herself.

Ranma found himself sputtering incoherently for a moment before he simply clamped his mouth shut and glared at the Amazon riding beside him. 'Fine,' he thought to himself, 'I won't apologize, what do I care?'

Meanwhile Ashitaka was simply shaking his head as he and Yakoul forged ahead of the quarreling duo. However, most of the trek through the forest continued on in silence. That was until they reached a large stream which they needed to cross.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ranma cried out incredulously.

"Sorry Ranma-san, but we're going to have to cross," Ashitaka stated as he hopped off of Yakoul and started to strip down to his underwear.

"What Cursed Prince doing?" Shampoo questioned as she stared at the boy incredulously, completely unabashed by his near nudity, while she stared at his tone form.

"Well," he began as he folded his cloths and put his strange rectangular sword on top, "I don't want my cloths to be soaking wet when I cross, so I'm going to carry them."

"That's a good idea, pervert," Ranma grumbled causing Ashitaka to whip around at stare at him with a look of puzzlement on his features.

"What do you mean Ranma-san?" the brown haired teen questioned as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Did you forget that she's a girl and I turn into one when splashed with cold water?" Ranma deadpanned as he stared at dumbfounded Ashitaka through slanted eyes.

"Uh, well then um…I just wont turn around," Ashitaka said with small smile as he scooped up his articles before hefting them above his head and grabbing Yakoul's reins.

"That might work," Ranma said with a shoulder shrug and he hopped off of Juyia and started to strip down. Shampoo followed in toe as she dismounted Hoiu and started to strip as well. Fortunately, for Ranma, he didn't notice the Amazon stripping as he hefted his sword, which was identical to Ashitaka's, over his head and made his way into the water with Juyia.

"This sucks," Ranma-chan muttered as she crossed the freezing cold stream.

"I won't be long before we reach the other side," Ashitaka stated without turning around as he trudged powerful currents of the pale blue water which nearly reached his chin.

"Easy for Cursed Prince to say, you tall. Shampoo short and can hardly float," Shampoo grumbled as she furrowed her brow in concentration while attempting to keep herself afloat and her clothing dry.

"Here," Ranma-chan said as she stopped in front of the Amazon without bothering to turn around.

"Huh?" Shampoo questioned before the slightly taller red head grabbed her clothing and weapon before placing it on top of her own. The act surprised Shampoo to no end and she found herself smiling without knowing it.

"Let's hurry up and get to the other side. I want to change back as soon as possible," Ranma-chan said as she continued on a head while Shampoo nodded and grunted in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad that's over," Ranma-chan said as she put on her gi and tied it tighter around her waist due to her smaller bustier frame. "Now all we gotta do is get me some hot water," the baby blue eyed girl stated as she mounted her elk again and whipped the reins.

"Shampoo is very glad no longer need to worry about curse anymore," Shampoo stated as she whipped the reins on her elk and rode up beside Ranma and Ashitaka.

"There should be a village a little ways away, so we should be able to restock pretty soon. We'll also get some hot water as well," Ashitaka stated as they made their way onto another dirt path. 'Strange, this path seems to have been used recently,' Ashitaka thought to himself as he tried to consider who would have come all the way out here for anything.

"Good, I can't wait to change back. Hopefully by the end of this I won't have to worry about curses at all," Ranma-chan grumbled as they started to climb a step slope, which was apparently a man made pathway due to the fact that it looked to have been carved out of a slope in a once heavily forested mountain pathway. Further evidence of this was the fact that a dense forest was to their left side and seemed to get denser the higher up they went.

As they continued along the path Ranma-chan felt her danger sense starting to flare up slightly. Gazing up toward the once baby blue sky she noticed a large cloud of black smoke rising up from not too far away.

'That can't be good,' he thought to himself with frown as he whipped the reins on his elk in order to get it to speed up. However, Juyia seemed to be the exact opposite in comparison to Hoiu due to the fact that she didn't speed up at all.

'Damn it,' Ranma-chan internally cursed as he turned toward Shampoo who seemed to have had picked up on the danger as well.

"Shampoo let's switch," Ranma-chan said, and while she looked hesitant, Shampoo nodded in agreement as they both stopped and dismounted.

"What's going on? Why are you two switching?" Ashitaka inquired as he watched the pair mount their original elks.

"I think there might be some danger up ahead, so I'm going to check it out," Ranma-chan stated and Hoiu actually seemed to grunt in agreement as he sprinted ahead without Ranma-chan even having to whip the reins. However, unlike his last several attempts, the busty red head actually managed to hold on, although whether Hoiu had decided to take it easy on her or not was still in question.

After sprinting up the pathway Ranma-chan caught sight of what seemed to be a battle. 'What the?' she questioned as he squinted trying to see past the glaring sunlight of the afternoon sun.

"What a minute!" she exclaimed in horror as she watched a young woman desperately tried to escape from a man donning all black shogun armor as he chased after her, his blade drawn and ready to strike. "It's a massacre!" she gasped in horror before her face hardened and she drew out the swords he had received as part of her supplies.

"Hey you stop it!" Ranma-chan bellowed as she whipped Hoiu's reins causing the elk to sprint toward the battle field.

"Ranma wait!" Ashitaka cried out upon arriving at the scene, "You can't possibly take them all on!"

"Airen know, but," Shampoo stated as she drew out the red long bow she had received from the village, "Is duty of martial artist to protect the weak and those who cannot defend themselves." With that said Shampoo whipped the reins and Juyia sprinted toward the battle field as well.

"Damn it, they must have forgotten that they can't use their ki attacks," Ashitaka muttered through gritted teeth as he drew out his bow and chased after them.

"These are seasoned samurai they're going against. Any mistakes they make could cost them their lives!"

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note (2): Ha ha. That's right folks, it's the dreaded cliffy! Anyway, yes I know that this diverges from the original story line in the movie, but we all know that Ranma can't let an innocent person come to harm (Besides, a few people probably want it to diverge from the original at least a little. Don't worry, for those that do, this story will diverge a lot but at the same time try to maintain some of the key parts from the movie). The only problem is the fact that he might just have to kill to ensure that. The question is can he do it? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
